Consecuencias
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Producto de nuestras decisiones y la de las demás personas se forja poco a poco nuestro destino. Muchas veces ello es mas de lo que nunca imaginamos. SPOILER ALERT.
1. Consecuencia.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo mis otras obras, perdonen por no actualizarlas, pero me llego esta idea y no pude resistirme.

Esta historia se encuentra ubicada después de Frozen II, lean bajo su responsabilidad.

Capítulo Único. Consecuencia

Muchos filósofos a lo largo de la historia nos han hablado de como las decisiones que tomamos, no solo nos afectan a nosotros, sino que también a nuestro alrededor creando el conocido efecto mariposa.

Dicho lo anterior, se puede decir con seguridad, que muchas veces no tomamos en consideración la magnitud de las consecuencias de nuestras acciones y decisiones. Pues aunque sabemos son de alto impacto en nuestras vidas, suele suceder que la vida nos enseña que no todo es del todo fácil.

Cuando Elsa dejo la corona sobre de su hermana Anna, supo en realidad qué haría lo mejor por Arendelle, ella sabia que era la única opción que tenía. Sin embargo nunca considero en realidad, lo que llevaría su lugar entre los espíritus.

Lamentablemente para ella, fue muy tarde cuando descubrió lo que ello conllevaba.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Elsa dejo que Anna tomara su camino, claro que estaría ahí para apoyarla, pero solo si así lo pedía ella, pues noto como las cartas, aunque frecuentes, dejaban de entrar en detalles como si ocultara entre aquellas líneas de tinta, un mensaje esperando ser descubierto.

Las visitas al reino se vieron reducidas, cuando notaba que cuando iba, su hermana en un intento de manejar el reino y atenderla llegaba a presionarse, claro ella nunca se lo diría, sin embargo no hacia falta, ella misma lo notaba.

Y sin darse cuenta, habían pasado décadas desde la ultima vez que habia visto en persona a su hermana, años en los que las cartas apenas decían algo aparte de saludos cordiales y cosas banales.

Era un día muy parecido a aquel en el que habían tenido su gran aventura, las hojas caían de los arboles anunciando el invierno, el viento del invierno se había llevado consigo a Honeymanen, ella asistió a la despedida de su amiga, dejando que tomara su ultimo descanso junto con la voz del bosque.

Camino por la orilla de aquel río, que llenaba de vida al bosque preguntándose cómo estaría Anna, sin ser consciente de ello, vio su reflejo en la superficie del agua, y fue cuando noto que ni una arruga había en su piel, su cabello aunque platinado, seguía igual que siempre. Por un momento dejo que su mente le mostrara como era Anna, parecida a ella, con su piel un poco menos clara, con pecas mas visibles y aquel cabello que figuraban las llamas mas pasionales que jamás allá visto. Nunca tuvo la fortuna de ver a sus padres con mayor edad, para poderse dar una idea de como seria su vejez, pero viéndose a si misma, quiso creer que Anna seguía igual.

Pero el agua que tenía consigo la memoria de lo que llevaba consigo le mostró la verdad.

Una que no quería creer, pero era mostrada frente suyo.

El espíritu del agua fue invocado, y sin tomar descanso llego a su destino, aquel reino escondido en el fiordo habia cambiado tanto, que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Las antes casas modestas fueron cambiadas por bastas y grandes mansiones, las embarcaciones anteriormente de madera, ahora eran grandes buques de metal, en la lejanía podía escuchar como la calma del reino había cambiado por un ruido incesante producido por aquellos carruajes de metal que circulaban por las calles sin necesitar de caballos. Las pocas tiendas que había en el reino, ahora parecían almacenes capaces de surtir a todo un reino cada una.

Con cautela bajo del espíritu del agua, sin saber en realidad el porque, pues aunque era el reino en el que había crecido, poco podía decir que fuera su hogar.

Apenas se acercó al castillo de su familia, un par de hombres le impidieron el paso, su ropa parecía de altos mandos, pero en sus manos cargaban extrañas armas con las que le apuntaban.

\- ¡Identifíquese! - grito uno de ellos mientras apuntaba a su cabeza.

\- Me llamo Elsa... - antes de continuar su explicación, el otro grito, apuntándole el resto del reino.

\- ¡Esta área está restringida, retírese!

Elsa estaba por explicar su procedencia, cuando un hombre vestido con un pulcro traje negro se asomo del interior de castillo.

\- Guarden compostura.

Ambos soldados se irguieron en sus lugares, apenas escucharon la voz del hombre. - Perdone señor, pero encontramos a esta intrusa merodeando.

El hombre la inspeccionó con la mirada, pero en cambio a los otros dos hombres, el pareció la reconocía.

\- Descansen, yo me encargo de esto.

Y sin decir nada mas, ambos hombres marcharon, siguiendo su rutina.

\- Sígame, por favor.

Y Elsa siguió los pasos del hombre que camino al interior del castillo.

\- ¿usted sabe quien soy?

El hombre sin voltear la mirada, contesto. - Claro que se quién es, la reina me a contado mucho sobre usted.

\- ¡Anna!, ¿donde está Anna?

Pero el hombre no contesto, siguiendo su camino. Y Elsa pudo notar como los sirvientes no eran los que ella recordaba, siendo en su mayoría jóvenes.

Pero en su camino, hubo algo que llamo la atención de Elsa, y la hizo detenerse. Y al hombre con ella, que permaneció a su lado mientras veía aquella pintura que retrataba un acontecimiento en la historia de Arendelle.

Era una batalla naval, las embarcaciones de ambos bandos atacándose entre si, el humo y cenizas se las llevaba el viento, y la muerte caminaba por el fiordo llevándose consigo la vida de los hombres.

\- ¿Q..ue... que... - pero las palabras se rehusaban a salir de la boca de la antigua reina.

El hombre vio la pintura con una mezcla de dolor y orgullo.

\- La guerra blanca, un día llego un hombre que quería en su poder las tierras del norte, creyendo que el buen corazón y bondad de la reina, era una debilidad de ella, y podía hacerse de ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - el hombre toco una medalla que guardaba con recelo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. - Se llama la guerra blanca, por el hecho que en Arendelle las bajas fueron mínimas, solo con un par de hombres muertos, fue hace ya mas de treinta años.

El corazón de Elsa se estrujo de dolor ante las palabras del hombre a lado suyo, y ante su propia inocencia.

No pudiendo seguir contemplando aquella obra, camino, casi corriendo. Sin embargo sus pasos temblorosos fueron rápidamente alcanzados, por el hombre.

Y fue cuando recordó, la ausencia de un nombre en las cartas de su hermana.

\- ¿quienes fueron las víctimas?

El hombre bajo un poco la mirada. - Mi padre el general de la armada real, el rey Kristoff y una herida en la reina.

El corazon de Elsa latía con rapidez, y sin embargo sentía cada latido con un dolor inmensurable.

\- ¡Necesito ver a Anna!

El hombre no pareció inmutarse por el grito de la antigua reina, y solo asintió dandole a entender que habían llegado.

En la lejanía del pasillo, escucho la tenue voz de aquel muñeco de nieve que representaba la infancia junto a Anna.

\- Por favor, quiero jugar con ella.

Un hombre veía con tristeza a aquel hombre de nieve, sabiendo que no era tan inocente como para no saber lo que sucedía, aquella excusa era dicha, solo para que lo dejaran estar junto a su gran amiga.

\- Doctor, por favor déjelo pasar.

El doctor obedeció al hombre, viendo con extrañeza a la mujer que le acompañaba, pero se retiro sin hacer preguntas.

El muñeco de nieve entro a la habitación sin ver a nadie más, solo necesitaba estar junto a ella.

Aun con la puerta cerrada, Elsa fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Olaf como contaba sus anécdotas, pero al no escuchar otra voz, la respiración de Elsa se detuvo, haciéndole creer perdería el conocimiento.

El hombre abrió la puerta ingresando primero, dejando que Elsa se tomara su tiempo, sin embargo ella entro enseguida.

Y desde que lo vio en el río, quiso pensar que era solo una mala broma, que era su mente que le exigía ver a aquel gran amor que habia sido guardado por años, sin embargo...

Ese no fue el caso, tendida en cama, su cabello se encontraba tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo teniendo una ligera nebulosa gris sobre de ellos, las arrugas cubrían su mano que abrazaba a Olaf, tratando de consolar al muñeco de nieve, su rostro mostraba el paso del tiempo, aquellas líneas marcadas por una vida vivida.

\- Reina, traje lo que me solicitó.

Y fue cuando la mirada de la reina de Arendelle se poso sobre de Elsa, y por momentos pareció que se debatía si aquello era real, o solo la alucinación de una anciana, que veía frente a ella, a la mujer que mas amo en su vida. Pero sonrío, pues en realidad no le importaba que fuera una mentira, en ese momento estaba frente suyo, y ello era lo único que le importaba.

Y pese a querer llamarla para que se acercara, para abrazarla antes de partir, tenía algo que hacer antes de que pudiera descansar.

Con un movimiento de la reina, el hombre se acerco, y entrego un pergamino a esta.

\- Olaf, mira, es Elsa, por que no le cuentas una de nuestras aventuras.

El muñeco de nieve alzo la mirada viendo posiblemente a la única que comprendía su dolor, corriendo hacia ella. La abrazo y lloro como lo haría un niño que sabe, perderá a alguien.

La reina de Arendelle leyó el pergamino que le fue entregado, supervisando cada punto, analizando cada uno.

\- ¿Estas seguro no quieres ser rey?

El hombre sonrío hacia la mujer que le había cobijado como una madre.

\- Seguro, mi vida politica ya termino, solo quiero retirarme e ir al caribe.

\- Buen plan, crees allá espacio para una mas.

El hombre beso la frente de la mujer, queriéndole hacer saber lo mucho la amaba.

Sin decir nada mas, la reina de Arendelle, firmo la constitución en la que el reino de Arendelle, pasaría a ser solamente Arendelle, una republica democrática. Solo con dos artículos que eran lo ultimo de su egoísmo, el castillo no seria utilizado, y el reino encantado estaría protegido, sin posibilidad alguna de cambiar. Queriendo que aquel lugar en el que habia crecido y vivido toda su vida, fuera solo de ella y el bosque como último regalo a Elsa.

\- Puedes retirarte.

El hombre guardo los papeles, sabiendo que ahora tendrían que seguir sin aquel faro que había sido la reina Anna.

\- Gracias por todo, reina Anna.

\- Gracias a ti... por todo, pórtate bien.

El hombre se retiro, apenas cerrando la puerta lloro desconsoladamente.

Por una última vez Anna se permitió ver a Elsa y Olaf, no recordaba cuantas veces había soñado la misma escena.

El quinto espíritu se acercó con pasos tambaleantes a la cama en la que estaba postrada su hermana.

Y ninguna dijo nada, pues no había nada que decir, ambas habían elegido su camino, y aun en la lejanía, ninguna de las dos había dejado de amarse.

En realidad el tiempo pareció ser misericordioso, cuando ambas se fundieron en aquel abrazo tan anhelado por ambas, y aunque pareció un solo segundo, para ambas fue lo suficientemente largo para poder sentir el calor de la otra, el amor que no había cambiado, y que sabían nunca moriría.

Una idea, nació cuando la luz de la luna se filtró por la ventana, el corazón de Elsa, le exigía aquello.

\- Una ultima aventura.

La mirada de Anna cayo en Elsa, un solo segundo para volver acostarse.

\- Sería bonito...

\- No, tengamos una última aventura, tu, yo y Olaf.

Y aunque en el fondo Anna también lo anhelara, mas viendo aquella ilusión con la que era vista... sin embargo, el cansancio en su cuerpo le hizo negar con la cabeza, sumado a la falta de sus miembros izquierdos.

\- No Elsa, mi tiempo de aventuras termino hacia mucho tiempo ya.

Pero Elsa no recibiría un no por respuesta, y sin esperar nada mas, con un movimiento de manos creo un trineo lo suficientemente grande y cómodo para llevar a su gran amor.

Elsa cargo a Anna y la acomodo en el trineo buscando no hacerle ningún daño, viendo la falta de su pierna y mano izquierda, sin embargo no dejaría que ello la desanimara, Olaf se acomodó a un lado de Anna, esperando a que el plan de Elsa se ejecutara.

El quinto espíritu creo un par de caballos, que jalaran el trineo, queriendo replicar lo mas posible aquella aventura en la que habían tomado caminos distintos.

Los sirvientes eran en su mayoría parte de la guardia real, ya siendo médicos u oficiales, que habían jurado lealtad a Arendelle, pero ninguno espero que un trineo de hielo saliera de la habitación de la reina a toda velocidad, por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de actuar, cuando este se dirigió hacia afuera del castillo.

Un hombre veía desde el muelle de Arendelle como la reina iba en su ultima aventura.

Fue casi al amanecer cuando llegaron a un punto del bosque encantado en donde Elsa solía ver el amanecer, pues los rayos del sol, junto a el hielo de la zona hacían ver a pleno dia las luces que tanto le gustaban a Anna.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron apenas Elsa se acostó junto a ella.

\- ¿te gusta?

Y la respuesta rompió el corazón de Elsa.

\- Es una hermosa noche... de verdad hermosa.

Elsa abrazo a Anna, mientras que esta se recargaba en su pecho y tomaba entre su mano la suya.

\- Una nueva... aventura comienza...

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Elsa, mientras sentía como la mano de Anna perdía fuerzas y caía.

Elsa la volvió a tomar, restregándola en contra de su rostro, llenándola de besos. Sabiendo que Anna había partido a su siguiente aventura, dejándola atrás...

El estado de Arendelle, estaba pensando en comenzar la urbanización de la zona norte.

Sin embargo, una de las grandes corporaciones de Arendelle amenazo con quitar todo su capital, si llegaban a hacerlo.

La presidenta de Summer inc., era una gran fanatica de la historia de su pais natal, por lo que no quería que esta se viera destruida por la ambición de unos cuantos.

Anna Summer, habia ascendido a la presidenta de la corporación apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, cuando la había recibido estaba en números rojos, sin embargo apenas cinco años después se convirtió en una empresa de carácter global.

Aquel mes de otoño, había decidido tomar sus vacaciones, y que mejor que conocer aquel lugar que guardaba miles de leyendas en su interior.

Bajo de su camioneta apenas llego al limite del bosque, cuatro grandes piedras adornaban el lugar, y Anna fue capaz de sentir aquella energía, que la invitaba a pasar. Pues aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, mas por temor a parecer una lunática que otra cosa, estaba segura escuchaba una voz que la guiaba, como si la estuviera buscando por mucho tiempo, y solo en ese momento la hubiera encontrado.

Apenas ingreso, sintió una mirada sobre de ella, sin querer darle importancia, siguió su camino, sin embargo, con cada paso, la sensación se intensificaba. Hasta llegar al punto de ser insoportable.

Volteando de manera rápida, solo vio un muñeco de nieve, y sin contar el hecho de que no había nieve, no recordaba haberlo visto.

Estaba por seguir su camino cuando lo escucho.

\- Hola, soy Olaf y me encantan los abrazos.

Lo siguiente que supo, era que la cabeza del hombre de nieve volaba por los aires, cortesía de una patada suya.

Estaba por correr para nunca mas volver, cuando entre los arboles, se asomo la mas maravillosa criatura, que jamás allá visto, de vestido blanco que brillaba como miles de diamantes, y el más hermoso rostro que jamás allá imaginado.

Pero apenas vio sus labios, supo que de ella salía aquella voz que la había guiado hasta ahí.

Y fue cuando las miradas chocaron que supieron, que todo lo que habían pasado las había guiado a aquel momento, en el que por fin podrían estar juntas.

Fin...


	2. Debo estar loca

Se que dije que este seria un one-shot, pero desde hace algunos días he estado pensando en el desarrollo que podria llegar a tener espero sea de su agrado esta idea.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. ''Debo estar loca''

Sabía que al seguir una voz que al parecer solo estaba en su cabeza, podría llegar a ser extraño, incluso hasta peligroso, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar con calma que era lo que esperaba al ir a ese lugar, pero ciertamente el encontrar a un hombre de nieve parlante y a la que parecía ser la mas hermosa criatura jamás vista, era la ultima cosa en su lista.

Gracias a su cargo en la empresa que le fue dejada por sus difuntos padres, tuvo que desarrollar la capacidad de leer a las personas, y la mujer frente suyo, no parecía querer hacerle daño alguno, incluso en sus ojos se veía un sentimiento sumamente raro, dado el hecho de que era la primera vez que la veía, ¿Añoranza?, ¿Melancolía?...¿tristeza?... ¿Felicidad?

No sabia, pues aquellos orbes color zafiro tenían un brillo tan especial que le hizo callar cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle, le decían posiblemente aquella respuesta que había estado buscando, e incluso mas, pero no sabia si estaba realmente preparada para ella.

La mujer dio un paso hacia ella que le hizo salir de su mente, y tomar el arma que cargaba consigo, apuntándole.

Nunca había sabido por qué su padre siempre le había insistido en que aprendiera a disparar, y también el cargarla consigo, pero viendo la situación le agradecía.

\- ¡No te me acerques! - grito, pero la platinada no hizo caso, y siguió avanzando.

Ahora, una cosa era que supiera disparar, pero otra completamente diferente era hacerlo hacia una persona, no quería hacerlo, pero con cada paso de la mujer, sus nervios aumentaban, era como si no fuera consiente de que podía quitarle la vida con un solo dedo.

Desvió un poco el cañón del arma solo lo suficiente como para que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no llegara a hacerle daño a la platinada, el sonido retumbo en todo el bosque, haciendo eco entre los arboles, las astillas del árbol en el que la bala había impactando volaron hasta caer en el suelo, deteniendo con extrema eficacia a la mujer, sin embargo lo que trajo su acción fue totalmente surrealista.

De la nada un círculo de fuego morado con destellos rosas la rodeo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás completamente horrorizada, pero no tuvo siquiera tiempo de gritar cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, producto de los pasos de un gigante de roca, sus grandes cuerpos se alzaban por encima de los arboles, y sabia que estaba muerta.

Y es cuando su mente le dio la opción, podía arriesgarse a quemarse hasta las cenizas, pero teniendo una ligera oportunidad de escapar, o bien podía esperar su final siendo aplastada.

La quinto espíritu vio aquella determinación que caracterizaba a su hermana en las facciones de su visitante, y actuando rápido antes de perderla, con un simple movimiento de manos, los pies de la cobriza se cubrieron de hielo, deteniéndola antes de que saltara lejos de ella.

Vio como sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, el pánico deformo sus facciones, y en un intento de calmarla alzo sus manos, pero se vio en la mira de aquel artefacto que había alertado a los demás espíritus.

\- Tranquila. - dijo con la voz mas calmada que fue capaz de pronunciar. - No voy a hacerte daño.

Pero recibió una mirada incrédula como si supiera que le estaba tratando de engañar. - Claro, el fuego es una muestra de cortesía, el hielo es un regalo de bienvenida, y estoy segura que el gigante va a comenzar a cantar en cualquier momento. - es sarcasmo escurrió de cada palabra, y Elsa tuvo que hacer una mueca, pues sabia que en cierto punto tenía razón.

\- Lo acepto, no es la mejor de las situaciones, pero te lo prometo, no corres peligro.

Por un momento pensó que aceptaría, pero después de cinco minutos se dio cuenta que sus palabras, no hicieron ningún efecto en la mujer.

\- Si bajas el arma, y me escuchas, serás libre. - Trato de negociar.

\- Libérame.

Elsa rodó los ojos, justamente tenía que parecerse a su hermana en lo obstinada.

\- No, por que vas a correr sin siquiera escuchar.

Anna tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al verse descubierta, pero no bajo la arma, que creía que era lo único que la separaba de una muerte segura.

\- Entonces nos quedaremos así hasta que muramos.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron de lagrimas sin derramar, pero hizo el sentimiento a un lado. - No creerás la ventaja que tengo sobre ti.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, y antes de que Anna se diera cuenta, la noche envolvió todo el lugar, lo único que le hacia ver era aquel fuego que seguía rodeándola.

Sabía que sus brazos no resistirían mucho tiempo, podía sentir como los calambres empezaban a torturarla cada vez mas, y en cambio aquella rubia, parecía no querer rendirse, pasando el tiempo jugando con una especie de lagartija azul que solo los dioses saben de dónde salió.

\- ¿Que se supone debo de saber?

Por primera vez en un par de horas, la mirada azul se clavo en ella, pero por respuesta solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros, y su atención volvió al pequeño lagarto.

\- Por el amor de los dioses, ¿que se supone que esperas?

\- Baja esa cosa. - dijo apuntándole a su magnum. - Me pone nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio esperas que crea en ti tan fácilmente?

Pero esta vez no recibió respuesta.

Y viendo que no tenía muchas opciones, pues el hielo en sus pies no parecía ceder ni un poco, bajo su arma con un sonoro suspiro.

\- Listo, cumple tu parte del trato.

La gran sonrisa que recibió, le hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

Y el hielo desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Por un momento pensó en correr, pero sabia que solo llegarían al mismo lugar, por lo que prefirió esperar a escuchar cualquier cosa que tenía por decir y después regresar a su penthouse, tomar un baño de un par de horas, llamar a Mulan y con algo de suerte el día se perdería como un sueño.

\- No tengo idea. - Dijo tan simple que Anna se quedo de piedra por la impresión.

\- ¿Que?

\- No se por que estás aquí. - repitió. - El aire tiene una brisa extraña, y hemos tenido un mal presentimiento, pero esperaba que tú tuvieras una idea del por que estás aquí, no se alguna especie de misión o algo.

La mirada incrédula de Anna comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

\- Bueno, es bueno saberlo, pero no, solo soy una turista, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría regresar a mi vida común y corriente, sin todo esto, fue un gusto conocerte. - Anna se dio la media vuelta, viendo el fuego frente a ella.

La quinto espíritu vio como esperaba que le abriera paso por el fuego, pero sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría, ya había tomado una decisión parecida una vez, y no volvería a hacerlo.

\- Espera, se que esto puede ser completamente nuevo para ti. - Y por mucho que tratara de encontrar las palabras para convencerla de permanecer ahí junto a ella, no había nada en su mente, mas al estar hablando con una espalda, asi que solo dejo que su corazón hablara. - ¿Nunca haz sentido que no perteneces a donde estas?, ¿que tu verdadero hogar está afuera, esperando por ti? ¿Una voz que te guía?

Vio como dio en el blanco con aquello ultimo.

Pues en aquel bosque, una mujer de cabellos cobrizos tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida en mas de un sentido, pues aunque sabia que debía estar loca, se dio media vuelta para encarar a la mujer de cabellos platinados.


	3. Platica

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Platica.

La actual presidenta y CEO de Summer Inc. pensaba firmemente que se estaba volviendo completamente loca, incluso mentalmente hizo una lista de sus últimas comidas, viendo si hubo la posibilidad de haber ingerido algo extraño que hiciera que se este comportando fuera de sus casillas.

Lo que había dicho aquella mujer de cabellera rubia platinada, eran solo pensamientos que todos llegaban a tener, pues cualquiera podía imaginarse a si mismo como la protagonista de una heroica aventura, que tu nombre seria el ejemplo de aquellos que lo escucharan, ella misma en su niñez había tenido una ídolo.

Desde que podía recordar, la sola mención de la ultima reina de Arendelle había sido suficiente como para que se le erizara la piel, Anna de Arendelle había sido una mujer muy adelantada a su época, sus actos seguían repercutiendo en el presente, no solo había apostado casi todo al luchar no solo una vez en contra del imperio Alemán, sino dos, solo por la gran posición estratégica con la que contaba el bosque en el que se encontraba, durante ambas guerras mundiales, la reina no vacilo un solo segundo por hacer lo correcto por el reino, peleando contra una potencia mundial con una gran diferencia de capital humano, y no solo ello, sino ganando ambas veces. La reina también había apostado todo por la educación, siendo de los pioneros en esa rama, incluso cuando en los demás países las mujeres se veían sosegadas en Arendelle no.

Ello solo era un poco de todo lo que significaba la "ultima" de la dinastía Arendelle.

Al llevar el mismo nombre que la reina, siempre se planteo a si misma la idea de tratar de hacer lo posible para que este no le quedará grande. Por ello se opuso tan fieramente a que el bosque no se viera destruido.

Y con aquellas palabras, un presentimiento le decía que aunque pareciera una locura, el hacerle caso a aquella mujer, era su destino.

Se hubiera perdido mas en sus pensamientos si el sonido de una llamada entrante no la hubiera hecho saltar, casi se golpea el rostro por haber olvidado que traía su celular consigo.

La mirada extrañada de la rubia le causó curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera visto uno, "En que estoy pensando, todos lo conocen"

Después de tres tonos, supo que quien sea que estaba llamando parecía rehusarse a ser ignorado.

\- Bueno... si... no. - Elsa veía con curiosidad como las emociones que sentía la cobriza se marcaban en su rostro. - No... estoy de vacaciones... no me importa ese es tu trabajo... pues llama a Merida... no se... búscalo en los registros... carajo... si... mañana hablamos... y mas te vale que sea tan urgente como dices.

Sabía que desde que los teléfonos eran táctiles se había perdido el dramatismo de colgar enojada, pero aún así hizo lo posible por ello, solo logrando que su uña hiciera un sonido en contra del cristal.

La mirada azul seguía sobre de ella, como si esperara una explicación de lo que había sucedido. Y lo más extraño es que estaba dispuesta a decirle.

\- Llamaron de la oficina, es urgente que vuelva a Arendelle.

La sorpresa se marco en el rostro del quinto espíritu, incluso sentia como sus ojos comenzaban a arder. - ¿Pero qué pasa con tu destino? - trato de hacer que sus sentimientos no la traicionaran al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pues lo que menos quería era que la cobriza escuchara su desesperación, y solo se quedara por pena.

\- Realmente no se si soy eso que dices. - Anna pensaba que pese a su presentimiento, era hora de escuchar mas a la razón que a aquella voz. - Siento no poder ser la persona que seguro estas esperando, pero no tengo nada en especial, de verdad lo siento.

Elsa hizo un movimiento de manos, haciendo que el fuego se extinguiera, dejándole el paso libre a la cobriza.

Aun con el camino libre, Anna solo pudo ver cómo le daban la espalda. Pues con el corazón a punto del colapso, el quinto espíritu no quería que sus lagrimas fueran visibles.

El sonido de las pisadas hicieron eco, haciendo que las lágrimas fueran cada vez más amargas, ni siquiera comprendía por qué sentía tanto por alguien que posiblemente solo se parecía a su hermana, o por lo menos eso era lo que se trataba hacer creer.

\- ¿Vas a dejarla marchar? - la voz de aquel muñeco de nieve que había hecho con la persona que más había amado, le hizo limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- ¿Que mas puedo hacer? - Preguntó con extrema amargura.

Olaf se sentó a un lado de Elsa, después de más de cincuenta años haciéndose mutua compañía, las palabras parecían rehusarse a salir de el.

\- Sabes, cuando sucedió eso. - Dijo dejando que su corazón hablara por el. - Cuando trascendiste, Anna y yo supimos que algo había pasado, yo me desvanecía, mi conciencia se hizo efímera, como una gota de lluvia que golpea el suelo y esta se pierde, ella me abrazo, me dijo que lo eterno era el amor.

Elsa sentía su corazón oprimirse más de lo que ya estaba. - Ella no es Anna.

El muñeco de nieve pareció no inmutarse por el tono que Elsa había utilizado. - El amor es eterno Elsa... - Sabía que lo siguiente que diría era una sería traición a su amiga, pero también era consciente que Anna le perdonaría si ello ayudaba a Elsa. - Cuando Kristoff murió, Anna lloro durante semanas, ambos habían compartido tanto, y estoy seguro que lo amaba, fue duro verla despedazarse con cada recuerdo compartido dentro del castillo.

Elsa solo pudo permanecer en silencio, sin saber que por qué Anna no la había llamado.

\- Pero lo único que la hizo salir adelante, por lo único que siguió luchando, fue por alguien, ella no se rindió por que quería que tú estuvieras orgullosa de ella, si amaba a Kristoff, lo amo tanto como le fue posible, pero nunca se compararía al amor que sentía por ti.

El dolor en su pecho se hacia cada vez más insoportable. - Ella fue egoísta, solo una carta y hubiera corrido a verla.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que Anna era muchas cosas, pero egoísta no es una de ellas, y no hubiera hecho nada para herirte a propósito.

\- ¿¡Entonces por qué no me dijo nada?! - por primera vez en décadas, dejaría libre aquellos pensamientos que solían atormentar la memoria de su hermana. - ¡Si era tan buena, me hubiera dejado estar a su lado!

\- ¿En serio crees que hubiera sido menos doloroso, ver como envejecia, como le costaba cada día más las tareas más simples?

\- Ella no sabía que yo no lo hacía. - Trato de excusarse, aunque la mirada de Olaf le decía que ese no era el caso.

\- Ella vino a verte. - Dijo por fin aquel secreto que había jurado nunca pronunciar.

\- ¿Que?

\- Una noche simplemente desapareció, el reino entero se alertó y comenzó la búsqueda , pues no había pasado mucho desde la batalla que se había llevado a Kristoff, y pensaban haría una locura además que no estaba en condiciones de salir sola, pero pocos días después llegó montada en su caballo, sus ropas estaban un poco sucias, y sus heridas habían vuelto a abrirse, pero parecía extrañamente feliz. - Olaf mismo había reprendido a Anna, y fue cuando le dijo que había sucedido. - Ella te vio, me dijo que estabas más feliz que nunca, que incluso parecías más joven, llena de vida, lo que menos quería era que sufrieras por ella.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que sufras, ella te amo más que su propia vida, por ti fue capaz de soportar todo, incluso la soledad a la que le tenía tanto miedo, y se que lo que me dijo esa vez es verdad, el amor es eterno.

No sabía que le diría pero, se levanto de un salto y corrió por el bosque, ni siquiera sabía si las palabras dichas por aquel muñeco tenían algo de ciertas, pero anhelaba que así fueran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada paso que daba le costaba más trabajo, era como si todo su cuerpo le gritara lo equivocada que estaba.

Ni siquiera había llegado a mitad del camino, cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle.

Se agachó tratando de respirar.

"Solo es un ataque de pánico, no pasa nada, tú sabes qué hacer"

Pero era inútil, su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa.

"¿Por que me sucede esto?"

Trato de abrirse la camisa, pero sus manos no le respondían.

La conciencia se le desvanecía, y solo pudo recargarse en un árbol, antes de perder el conocimiento.

_"Todo estaba obscuro, pero de pronto abrió los ojos, y frente a ella estaba el mismo bosque en el que estaba, pero había algo diferente, extrañas casas de campaña adornaban el lugar, era como un pequeño pueblo rústico. _

_Incluso había personas viviendo en el, pero hasta donde sabía, los últimos nativos habían estado a mitad del siglo pasado. _

_Trato de caminar, pero descubrió con cierto horror que no podía moverse. _

_Frente a ella, paso la mujer que había visto hacia unos momentos, parecía exactamente igual, montaba un caballo de agua y su figura regia parecía tan imponente como magnífica. _

_La vio perderse en el bosque junto con aquellas personas que la saludaban como a uno de ellos. _

_De pronto comenzó a mover sus piernas pero ella no lo había querido así, ella quería seguir viendo a esa mujer. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba dentro de una cueva de hielo, inmediatamente pensó en Superman, pero este se desvaneció tan pronto su reflejo le mostró su apariencia, era ella pero al mismo tiempo no, sus ropas eran diferentes, y su cabello estaba con unos cuantos mechones blancos. _

_De pronto se vio rodeada de figuras de nieve, eran personas con movimientos, era tan surrealista que pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pero no se sentía como tal. _

_Avanzó entre las figuras, hasta que delante de ella apareció una escena extrañamente familiar, era lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento, el fuego, la arma, la conversación, incluso la llamada, _

_Regresando por sus pasos, se vio nuevamente en el reflejo, pero ahora este si era ella. _

_\- Una nueva aventura nos aguarda, por favor no le hagas daño. "_

Volvió en sí de un sobresalto, estaba por regresar a ver a la platinada, cuando fue tacleada apenas estuvo de pie.

El aire abandono su cuerpo por el golpe, y estaba segura que estaba por perder nuevamente el conocimiento, pero lo único que lo impido fue sentir como era abrazada por la platinada, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"No le hagas daño" aquella petición se repitió, como un sueño.


	4. Regreso

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Regreso.

Después de tomarse unos segundos para recuperar el aire, Anna sólo pudo corresponder el abrazo que le era dado.

Su mente seguía tratando de asimilar que es lo que había sucedido, pero debía admitir que tener el cuerpo de la patinada entre sus brazos, le dio una tranquilidad casi indescriptible.

El tiempo fue irrelevante, ninguna se molesto en pensar cuánto tiempo permanecieron en la misma posición, pero desafortunadamente se tuvieron que separar cuando el celular de la cobriza comenzó a vibrar.

Con un sonoro suspiro Anna saco su teléfono, viendo un par de mensajes según de carácter urgente.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto con cierto temor Elsa.

Anna vio con pesar a la quinto espíritu, pues a diferencia de hace poco, en realidad no quería dejarla.

\- Me están llamando, uno pensaría que al ser la jefa podrías hacer lo que quisieras. - Trato de bromear, sin embargo su tono de voz fue pesado, reflejando perfectamente el como se sentía.

La mirada de Elsa cayo, sintiéndose derrotada. Y ello no paso desapercibido para Anna, que trataba de encontrar una manera de hacer cambiar aquel semblante, y fue cuando se le ocurrió.

\- Ven conmigo.

La sola idea de abandonar el bosque encantado después de tanto tiempo, le pareció inconcebible, mas por que la ultima vez que lo hizo había sido solo para ver morir a su hermana. Pero desafortunadamente para ella, Anna no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

\- Piénsalo, dices que no sabes por que me están llamando, eso significa que posiblemente cualquier cosa que este sucediendo este fuera de aquí.

Elsa pareció pensarlo, fue al ver a Olaf detrás de Anna, haciéndole señas para que aceptara, y ver la esperanza con la que era vista, que no pudo negarse.

\- Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera.

La sonrisa que recibió por parte de la cobriza, le hizo olvidar su temor, pero cuando Anna tomo su mano para guiarla, una sensación que creía muerta en ella volvió a llenar su pecho.

Caminaron por el bosque, hasta llegar a la camioneta en la que había llegado Anna, la quinto espíritu pensó en rechazar la oferta de subir a tan extraño vehículo para ella, e ir sobre el lomo de Nokk, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Anna le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir.

Con una sonrisa incómoda, termino subiendo, y examinado el interior tratando de comprender que eran tanto artefactos.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, vio a Anna al volante con una sonrisa traviesa, como si el hecho de tenerla ahí fuera una gran proeza.

Con el rugir del motor emprendieron su camino, y el silencio les dejo perderse en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que Elsa se preguntaba qué tanto había cambiado su reino con los años, la mente hiperactiva de Anna comenzó a bombardearle con preguntas que no se había hecho.

"¿Que hacia ella en el bosque?, por los dioses, ¿que eran esos poderes?..."

Bueno, de nada le serviría romperse la cabeza pensando, lo mejor era tratar de descubrir poco a poco las respuestas.

\- Mmm... - Pronto descubrió que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, haciéndole dar una risa nerviosa. - esto sonara extraño, pero ¿como te llamas?

La mirada de Elsa vio como el carmín pintaba las mejillas de Anna, con un adorable sonrojo, y no pudo sentirse ofendida.

\- Elsa. - no dijo más, pues no sabía cómo abordar el tema de su procedencia.

\- Ohhh... como la reina Elsa. - Dijo sin saber que a su lado estaba dicha persona.

\- Jejeje... si.

Las luces de la ciudad les dieron la bienvenida, y Elsa veía las edificaciones, como algunas permanecían sin cambios a cuando ella era reina, y en cambio a lado de ellos había altos rascacielos.

Pero cuando llegaron cerca del fiordo, el castillo le hizo esbozar una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Bonito, ¿Verdad? - Dijo Anna, al percatarse dónde estaba la vista de Elsa. - Me alegro que lo hayan hecho museo, así todos podremos conocer un poco mejor la historia de nuestro país.

Cerca del castillo, estaba uno de los edificios más altos de Arendelle, propiedad de la cobriza.

La camioneta se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo.

El guardia de seguridad, un hombre bastante grande que apenas y se veía cómodo en su estación, se puso firmes apenas vio la camioneta.

\- Jefa, pensé que regresaba hasta la próxima semana.

\- Tranquilo Ralph. - Dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre le causaba gracia por su acento a la hora de hablar. - Solo se adelantaron unas cosas.

\- Ohhh... - El hombre se rascó su barbilla. - Es bueno tenerla de regreso de todos modos.

\- Buenas noches, y recuerda no dormirte en tu turno.

Las mejillas de Ralph se sonrojaron, sabía que cualquier otra persona lo hubiera despedido por haberse quedado dormido durante su turno, pero en cambio la cobriza solo le dio una advertencia.

\- Si Jefa, por cierto Vanellope le manda saludos.

La mujer hizo una ligera mueca, aquella niña le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza, pues era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

\- Salúdala de mi parte.

Anna se estacionó en su lugar, y guió a la platinada hacia el elevador para poder subir a su hogar.

La música de elevador era lo único que lograba escucharse.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que decir en tales circunstancias, pues toda la situación simplemente era demasiado para ambas.

En cierto piso el elevador se detuvo, causando que la platinada se pusiera nerviosa, pues quien en su sano juicio se adentraba a un cubículo de metal que se movía, para su mala suerte parecía que las puertas no se abrirían.

\- Carajo. - Por todo lo ocurrido, a Anna se le había olvidado ir tomando su llave para que el elevador siguiera avanzando, pues a esa parte ella era la única que tenía acceso. - Relájate, solo necesito... ¡ajá!

La llave fue introducida en la cerradura en el panel de control, y de inmediato el elevador comenzó nuevamente su trayecto.

\- Perdona por eso, pero suelo ser un poco paranoica con eso de la seguridad. - y aunque dijo ello, Anna dudaba que pudiera decir el porque de ello.

\- Descuida. - Dijo Elsa, lo mas segura de si misma, aunque sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas.

Con un suave pitido, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el hogar de Anna.

Y ciertamente este causo una gran impresión en Elsa, una perfecta vista de Arendelle estaba frente suyo, como si el que fue su reino se rindiera a sus pies, y su mente viajó a muchos años atrás, cuando ella tuvo una vista similar en aquel castillo que había creado con sus manos.

\- Es impresionante... - dijo Elsa, dando unos cuantos pasos dentro.

\- Gracias supongo, realmente casi todo lo hizo el diseñador. - respondió pensado que se refería a su departamento y no a la vista de este. - Yo solo le di unas cuantas ideas, pero solo eran cosas que quería.

Y realmente el interior del departamento parecía sacado de un muestrario para decoraciones, los muebles eran en su mayoría de colores obscuros, contrastando con el blanco piso, todo estaba tan bien ordenado que se notaba la falta de calor para ser llamado verdaderamente hogar.

\- ¿Diseñador? - preguntó con curiosidad viendo por primera vez a su alrededor.

\- Si ya sabes, personas que tienen buen ojo para decorar, sabiendo como hacer que un departamento se vuelva lo más parecido a un hogar.

\- ¿Como un artista?

\- Mmm... yo nos los llamaría artistas, pero... - y se pregunto en realidad como explicaría algo asi, generalmente estaba sobrentendido ese tipo de cosas, volviéndose a preguntar que clase de persona no sabe de ello. - En fin, si quieres puedes ver la televisión, en lo que preparo algo de comer, ¿o prefieres que pida algo? - dio la opción pues nunca había cocinado para nadie, mas que para si misma.

Todo esa oración le causó conflicto a la platinada, ¿Que era una televisión?, ¿pedir algo?, desde que llego no vio a nadie mas, mas que aquel guardia y no creía poder comer algo que este preparará, y dudaba que hubiera sirvientes que estén escondidos por ahí.

\- Televisión. - trato de aparentar lo mejor que podía, como si supiera que era ello, esperando que no fuera algo demasiado extraño.

\- Claro.

Anna tomo una tableta que descansaba en una mesa cerca del sillon, y con un par de toques, el televisor que estaba frente encendió, aunque desafortunadamente, Anna había olvidado que era lo ultimo que había visto.

Un fuerte gemido retumbo en el departamento, mientras que en la pantalla aparecían los cuerpos sudorosos de dos mujeres completamente desnudas, restregándose uno contra el otro, los besos fugaces eran dados entre caricias, mientras que la humanidad de ambas eran completamente visibles.

Por los nervios, la tableta casi cae al suelo, los dedos de Anna no lograban hacer que cambiará de canal, sentía como su rostro ardía, y no era la única, pues la antigua reina de Arendelle sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro calentándolo en un instante.

Cuando por fin Anna dio en el blanco, una película de Disney apareció en la pantalla, por los minutos mas largos de sus vidas, una princesa cantaba sobre el valor de esforzarse para poder cumplir sus sueños.

Anna se maldecía internamente, pero quien podía culparla, tenía más de seis años sin tener intimidad con alguien.

Para romper el silencio, Anna carraspeo su garganta. - Entonces... ¿te gusta el chocolate?, creo que tengo un pastel en la nevera.

\- Si... - fue lo único que pudo contestar, sin poder quitarse la imagen que acababa de ver de la mente, y mas por aquella sensación en su estomago que nació en su interior al ver la retaguardia de la cobriza.


	5. Verdad

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V. Verdad.

El como vería a la cara a Elsa era un misterio para la cobriza, y no ayudaba sentir la mirada de la platinada sobre de ella. Incluso hizo tiempo, haciendo como si le costará trabajo encontrar el pastel pese a que al abrir el refrigerador este estaba a plena vista.

Armándose de valor tomo la mitad de pastel de helado de chocolate que había sobrado cuando en un ataque de hambre había devorado la otra mitad, suspiro una ultima vez antes de acercarse a su invitada.

"No tiene nada de malo, todo mundo llega a ver algo de pornografia" y pese a querer creer en sus propias palabras, poco podía hacer para bajar el calor de su rostro, sintiéndose tentada a enterrarlo en el pastel, pero no podía, pues ello seria una ofensa a los dioses del chocolate.

\- Aquí esta, solo permíteme traer un par de platos. - sabiendo fingir casi perfectamente, logro ocultar su vergüenza.

A los pocos segundos tomo lugar en el otro extremo del sillón, sirviéndole una rebanada a Elsa, pero haciendo como si la televisión fuera de lo más interesante pese a que estaban en comerciales y solo anunciaban un par de películas que serían los próximos estrenos.

Elsa tomo el plato que le era ofrecido, lo vio un par de segundos, pues pese a que era un pastel, había algo en el, que no le terminaba de convencer, pero ver las expresiones que hacia la cobriza al probarlo, le hizo imitarla.

Un jadeo de placer reboto en las paredes, haciendo que Anna casi se ahogara con la cuchara que estaba en su boca, mentiría si dijera que aquel hermoso sonido no le hizo vibrar, miro hacia su invitada, observado su deleite con el pastel, las manchas en su rostro le hacían ver adorable, mas cuando sus mejillas parecían las de un pequeño hámster al tratar de guardar lo mas que podía en su boca.

Incluso con aquel exquisito manjar, la platinada sintió la mirada de Anna sobre de ella, y volteo a verla, observando aquellos ojos turquesas que tantas veces había soñado verla con lo que podía decir era adoración.

Y para ambas era como si el mismo tiempo se detuviera, el único sonido que podía escucharse era el de sus respiraciones cada vez más pesadas, perdiéndose en los ojos de la contraria, mientras que trataban de entender que era lo que les sucedía.

Y hubieran seguido de aquella forma, si la voz de uno de los personajes de la película no hubiera hecho su aparición llamando la atención de ambas.

"- Ray...

\- ¿Por que siguen siendo ranas? - dijo la pequeña luciérnaga, apenas con voz.

\- Seguiremos siendo ranas...

\- y seguiremos juntos.

\- Eso me gusta, y a Evangelina también le gusta. - La luciérnaga cerro sus ojos, mostrando a sus compañeros lamentando su perdida. "

Elsa sentía la presión en su pecho, pese a no entender por completo el porque de aquella escena, podía comprender el sentimiento de perdida, el como trataban de despedirse de el de manera correcta.

Y al ver como en el firmamento aparecían dos estrellas juntas, la melancolía lleno su pecho.

\- La luciérnaga, Ray. - Comenzó a relatar Anna, al ver perdida en la película a Elsa. - Creía que la estrella era la mas hermosa luciérnaga, pero que no le hablaba por que era tímida, pero aun así el la amaba, murió al tratar de proteger a su amiga, pese a que ella fue cruel con el, por eso festejan cuando en el cielo, junto a Evangelina, aparece una estrella, una pequeña luciérnaga por fin se pudo reunir con su gran amor...

Aquellos hermosos orbes azules se dirigieron a Anna, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, que podía decir, cuando su corazón había permanecido destrozado por más tiempo del que podía recordar, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de comprender por completo lo que sentía, aun mas cuando entre sus miedos, estaba el despertar en el bosque, como muchas habían pasado, y todo había sido un sueño que al abrir los ojos la lastimaría una vez mas.

\- Supongo que perdiste a alguien muy importante para ti. - Dijo Anna, sin saber que más decir, siendo totalmente inexperta en ello.

\- Si... mi hermana murió hace algún tiempo. - se atrevió a decir, aun cuando no sabia ni porque lo confesaba.

\- Mi mas sentido pésame. - la cobriza, dejo su plato sobre la pequeña mesa ratonera que estaba frente a ella, y aprovechó para tomar una botella de vidrio soplado, que contenía un whisky por demás fino, junto con dos vasos. - Debe haber sido bonito.

Casi de inmediato cayo en cuanta de lo que había dicho, y como podía ser tomado. - Digo, el tener una hermana, debió ser bonito. - Dijo dandole uno de los vasos a Elsa, esperando que sus palabras no hubieran ofendido a la rubia.

Afortunadamente para Anna, Elsa estaba tan absorta en sí misma que no tomo a pecho las palabras de la cobriza.

\- Si, ella era... una persona hermosa, era capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma por los demás, aunque había veces que era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

La risa de Anna era un sonido que hasta ese momento había solo permanecido en su memoria, llenando de dicha el corazón de Elsa.

\- Cuéntame de ella. - Dijo Anna recargándose en el respaldo del sillón, para apreciar cada expresión de la mujer a lado suyo.

\- Se llamaba Anna...

\- Como yo. - pese a que no había escuchado su nombre de viva voz, dentro suyo, Elsa lo sabía. - Supongo que sus padres eran fanáticos de la historia de Arendelle.

\- Mmm... es algo complicado de explicar. - Dijo Elsa, sabiendo que tarde o temprano debían tocar ese tema, más por aquella necesidad de permanecer junto a la cobriza.

\- Claro, si quieres puedes saltar esa parte, por qué no me dices un momento que fuiste verdaderamente feliz junto a ella.

Y todo tipo de recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Elsa, cada uno de ellos habían sido vivencias que marcaron su historia junto a Anna... su Anna.

\- Una vez, yo la lastime... - Dijo recodando, el dolor de lo que había hecho. - Estuvo a punto de morir, y aún cuando estaba a las puertas de la muerte, ella prefirió salvarme antes de salvarse a sí misma, la abrace pensando que la había perdido, llore por ella, acaricie su rostro, pensé que me había quedado sola, siempre pensé que alguien como yo solo podía estar así, pero ella... bueno, ella me mostró aquello que me había perdido durante tanto tiempo.

\- Suena que era especial.

\- Puedes jurarlo, no supe de alguna vez que se rindiera.

El silencio clamó como suyo el momento, solo siendo roto cuando Elsa, supo que no podía permanecer a la expectativa de lo que sucediera, queriendo saber de una vez por todas que era lo qué pensaría Anna al saber su verdad.

\- Mi hermana, ella era esa Anna.

Anna sonrío con cierta incredulidad, pero al ver la seriedad en los ojos de Elsa, su sonrisa cayo. - ¿Esa Anna? ¿Quieres decir, Anna de Arendelle, ultima monarca de Arendelle? ¿Esa Anna?

\- Si.

\- Pero eso quiere decir que tú debes tener.. más de cien...

\- Si.

El silencio volvió, pero estaba vez era aún más asfixiante. El ambiente era pesado, los nervios hacían que Elsa acunara sus manos en contra de su pecho, a la espera de la tormenta que creía que vendría.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue completamente inesperado.

De un salto Anna estaba sobre de ella, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento.

\- ¿Como era ella?, ¿fue un prodigio desde pequeña?, he leído que era muy letrada, ¿es cierto?, por dios, esto es surrealista, ¿cuál era su comida favorita?, ¡dime por favor que le gustaba el chocolate!, como era ella, no hay ni un solo retrato de ella, ¿como era?, dicen que era hermosa, ¿es cierto que el zar trato de conquistarla?

Elsa tuvo que poner una de sus manos sobre la boca de la cobriza, para que dejara de pregúntale, más porque no podía creer que le creyera así de fácil.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- Mmm... mhhh... - El sonido de su voz era amortiguado por su mano, pero aun así podía sentir como no paraba de hablar.

Con un sonoro suspiro, Elsa comenzó a responder lo que le habían preguntado. - Era sumamente hermosa, de cabellos cobrizos, un angelical rostro cubierto de pecas, que parecía el firmamento en la tierra, era traviesa pero era más por que se aburría fácilmente al no encontrar un reto, si era bastante inteligente, los emparedados hechos de baguete eran sus favoritos, amaba el chocolate, y no, el zar quería casar a su hija con Anna para tratos comerciales, ahora ¿Si quito mi mano, dejaras de hablar? - La platinada, utilizo su voz de mando, la de la monarca de Arendelle, aquel que hacía temblar a cualquiera.

Pero el quinto espíritu sintió como en contra de su mano Anna sonrío, y en sus ojos brillaba la travesura, pues pese a su tono, la cobriza no había llegado a donde estaba dejándose intimidar y termino negando.

\- Hagamos esto, tú me respondes el porque me crees, y yo respondo lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Anna brillaron de emoción, y asintió con entusiasmo.

Elsa quito su mano, y vio como la cobriza respiraba profundo, por la falta de aire.

\- Después de lo que vi en ese bosque. - dijo cuando el aire dejo de ser un problema. - Pues no cualquier día se ve a un muñeco de nieve parlante, gigantes de roca, fuego de colores y hielo que aparece de la nada, no todo te puede sorprender. - la sonrisa de Anna se hizo más grande. - aparte, se que no mientes, lo vería en tus ojos.


	6. Recuerdo

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI. Recuerdo.

La sinceridad en los ojos de la mujer sobre de ella, fue tanta que se sintió abrumada por ello.

¿Quien era como para poder creer en ella tan fácilmente?, incluso la quinto espíritu se llego a cuestionar si ello del todo bueno.

\- ¿En serio me crees? - se sentía casi estúpida recalcar tanto en ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿No debería? - pregunto con sinceridad.

\- No... bueno... si... no te estoy mintiendo. - ¿Por que se estaba haciendo tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo?, ¿por qué simplemente no toma lo que se le da, sin pensarlo de mas?

La risa burlona de Anna le hizo fruncir el ceño, y la cobriza sin decir una palabra se levanto de ella, y camino lejos de su vista.

Elsa vio el pedazo de pastel a medio comer, como si el pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Aquí. - Casi salta del susto cuando escucho la voz de la cobriza a su lado, pero vio que ella le extendía una pluma y lo que parecía un libro pero más delgado. - Haz tu firma, así sabré si dices la verdad, o si debo llamar a Ralph para que suba a protegerme de una lunática.

\- ¡Oye!

Tomo la pluma entre sus dedos, por poco había olvidado como siquiera sostenerla, pero antes de hacer lo que se le pidió, una nueva duda nació. - ¿Como vas a comprobar mi firma?

\- Eso no importa ahora, solo hazlo.

El tono fuerte con el que se le hablo fue suficiente para hacerle pasar saliva, ¿siquiera alguien le había hablado con un tono parecido?

Su firma, era su nombre con letra cursiva y un par de trazos que para la mayoría no eran la gran cosa, pero ella tenía especial cuidado con ellos, pues aunque no se viera a simple vista, era el nombre de Anna escondido entre lineas.

\- Ya, ¿ahora que?

Anna solo hacia eso para hacer que la antigua reina se tranquilizára del ataque nervioso que parecía a punto de sufrir. Pero si lo iba a hacer, lo haría bien.

Tomo el cuaderno viendo la firma, ella no era experta en leer a las personas por sus firmas, pero ciertamente no necesitaba serlo para darse cuenta que la platinada era alguien fuerte, determinada, y pulcra.

\- Sígueme, por favor.

La quinto espíritu, se levanto y siguió a la cobriza por el departamento, hasta llegar a una extraña puerta, parecía a la sala de torturas del reino, de color negro y de metal, contrastando con el resto, que parecían más reconfortantes.

\- Puede que esto parezca un poco espeluznante, pero te aseguro que nunca paso por mi mente que la antigua reina lo viera. - Dijo Anna, mientras colocaba su mano sobre un lector de huellas.

El sonido del metal moviéndose fue tan tenue que pareció no existir, y con el, la puerta se abrió.

Y Elsa casi se desmaya al sentir el aire de sus pulmones abandonar su cuerpo sin previo aviso.

En las paredes, cuadros que antes colgaban en su castillo, ahora estaban frente a ella, pero dos en especial fueron los que le llamaron la atención, en el centro de la habitación, un par de pinturas destrozadas por el fuego descansaban, solo sabía lo que hubo alguna vez, por qué lo vio y atesoro por años.

Su familia.

Mejor dicho, las personas que llegaron a ser su familia.

Por un lado, la familia real de Arendelle, su padre y madre, sonriendo. Y por otro, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf, parecían felices, ¿lo habían sido? Dónde se supone debían estar ella y Anna, solo habían restos de fuego, manchas negras que consumieron sus retratos como si no fueran merecedoras de ello.

\- ¿Que les sucedió?

Anna vio hacia dónde veía la reina, para poder contestarle.

\- En los años setenta, hubo una remodelación al castillo por que había estando en abandono desde... bueno, dicen que no se supo que ocasionó el fuego, pero muchas pinturas y demás cosas se perdieron en el incendio, lo que ves es lo único que se salvó, lo qué hay en el museo, son solo réplicas.

\- ¿No se salvó ninguna de...? - No pudo siquiera decir su nombre.

\- Ninguna pintura de ella, solo esto.

Elsa volteo a ver a Anna, y ella le extendía un fajo de cartas.

\- Siempre me pregunté quién era tan importante como para que la reina guardara sus cartas.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron en lágrimas sin derramar, tomado el fajo, como si ellas fueran el más grande de los tesoros.

\- Ella las conservo todas.

Pese a su creciente ansiedad, por dar uno de sus más atesorados objetos, y las miles de preguntas que se le arremolinaban a Anna, ella no tuvo el valor de sacar a Elsa de su burbuja. "Supongo que puedo esperar a la mañana"

\- Puedes tomar lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir, estoy muerta.

Al no recibir respuesta, Anna simplemente se retiró.

El leer sus respuestas, le hizo sonreír, ella sabía de memoria las cartas que Anna le había enviado, cada conversación, cada anécdota, cada pequeña aventura, fue como un pequeño regalo del pesado.

Pero hubo unas cuantas, que no lograba reconocer, y se dio cuenta que ella no había sido las que las escribió.

"... el conflicto entre imperio Alemán y el Austrohúngaro, a escalado a una guerra mundial... gracias a los dioses no ha llegado a nosotros, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podré posponer las cartas del Káiser...

... la invasión del Káiser fue..." la letra era apenas legible, y el papel tenía manchas de lágrimas, y nuevas iban cayendo. "... resistimos, pero el precio fue alto... Kristoff... el... la llaman la guerra blanca... te necesito...

... hoy te vi... no sé siquiera si llegaras a leer esto... entre a Ahtohallan y vi lo que debía hacer... confía en mí, sé que posiblemente me odies por dejarte atrás, pero debes confiar en mí...

El tiempo ha pasado... supongo que no tengo derecho a pedir verte una ultima vez... aunque sé que no será la última... sólo quisiera decirte que te amo... y eso nunca cambiará... "

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sentía su corazón partirse una vez más, su alma estaba siendo destrozada, sentía su ser quemar, se maldecía y berreaba, ¿cuantas lagrimas debía derramar?, ¿Cuánto tiempo debía seguir estando sola?, ¿cuánto más le costaría el pecado de haber amado?

Sin darse cuenta el hielo comenzaba a cubrir todo a su paso.

Pero entre la obscuridad que estaba a punto de consumirla, entre el frío de su alma.

Un par de brazos la rodearon.

El quinto espíritu se aferró con desesperación a ellos, sin detenerse a preguntar, como pudo pasar entre el hielo mortal. Pues en ese momento no le importaba.

\- Todo estará bien... lo prometo Elsa.


	7. No Todo Es lo Que Parece

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII. No todo es lo que parece.

La quinto espíritu no recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido tanto, y aun así sintió sus párpados más pesados de lo normal, siendo él simple hecho de abrirlos la más difícil de las proezas, y fue cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella, que quiso en realidad volver a cerrar sus ojos para nunca más abrirlos, y tan cruel pensamiento la había estado torturando por más tiempo del que quisiera, no había día en que el terminar con su propia vida no estuviera entre sus planes, y mas de una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo, irónicamente el solo pensamiento de su hermana, siempre lograba detenerla, aun cuando su ausencia era la razón de querer hacerlo.

Su brazo cubrió sus ojos, y estaba a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos cuando un agradable aroma llego a ella, y se levanto casi de inmediato al sentir a su estomago gruñir exigiendo alimento, ignorando por completo la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo llego a la cocina del lugar, maravillándose por la escena frente a ella.

Antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Anna paso casi toda su vida en el internado para señoritas "Winster", en realidad no era tan malo como uno pudiera pensar, las trataban bien, y al ser hijas de familias adineradas, tenían todas las comodidades que se tendrían en afuera de el. Pero en realidad Anna sentía el peso de la soledad durante las temporadas vacacionales, pues casi todas sus compañeras eran llevadas por sus familias para disfrutar de la convivencia, y sin embargo ella no, claro que no era la única, pero aun así el hecho de ser una molestia para su propia familia hacia poco a poco mella en su corazón. Y pese a ello, hubo una mujer que no dejo que ni ella ni las demás que compartían aquel destino se hundieran en su desgracia.

Para todas siempre era mamá Gerda, no importaba en que grado se estuviera, todas la llamaban de esa manera, era una fiel confidente y una excelente consejera, Anna solía recodar con cariño la primera vez qué pasó una navidad en el internado, siendo apenas una pequeña de once años espero durante días enteros que sus padres la recogieran, siempre en la misma posición, sentada en las escaleras con su maleta en la mano, esperando que aquella vieja puerta de madera se abriera y sus padres se asomaran con una sonrisa de disculpa, que se disculparan por su tardanza pero ella estaría feliz de estar con ellos, sin embargo esa pequeña fantasía nunca se cumplió. En la tarde antes de nochebuena, mamá Gerda entro a su habitación y casi la arrastro hasta llegar a la cocina, en ella jóvenes de todas las edades ayudaban con la cena para la navidad, había incluso niñas mas pequeñas que ella ayudando a hacer galletas, todas cuando la vieron le regalaron su mas sincera sonrisa, haciendo que Anna casi llorara, pero las lágrimas nunca cayeron, ella simplemente se acerco a la primera mesa que estaba a su alcance, y comenzó a ayudar en lo que podía, después de que todo estuviera listo para la cena, todas se retiraron para alistarse para la cena, unas a otras se ayudaron, ya fuera con sus vestidos o sus peinados, durante la cena las risas y bromas entre todas no faltaron, y aquella comida fue la más deliciosa que jamás probó. Esa noche mamá Gerda entro a su habitación y la cobijo antes de dormir, diciéndole un secreto que desde ese día estaría con ella, "Una comida, hasta un simple gesto, si viene desde el corazón ayudará a curar cualquier herida"

La ahora adulta Anna sabía que muchas veces, las heridas son muy profundas como para curarse con una comida o un gesto, sin embargo, en memoria de aquella mujer, trataría de seguir su consejo.

Era ya de madrugada cuando la antigua reina de Arendelle por fin sucumbió ante el cansancio y durmió entre sus brazos, después de dejar a Elsa sobre su cama, vio sus brazos como la piel se le caía por las quemaduras de hielo producto del estallido de la platinada, sin embargo pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, Anna simplemente se vendo los brazos, y con una misión abandono la comodidad de su departamento para ir en medio de la noche por los ingredientes que necesitaba para lo que tenía pensado, deseando que la mujer que dormía en su cama no despertará un su ausencia. Las miradas extrañadas de los empleados del supermercado que permanecía abierto las veinticuatro horas no faltaron cuando el carrito que empujaba entre los pasillos se llenaba poco a poco, ella trató de no prestar atención, sin embargo era difícil siendo la única cliente en todo el lugar.

Cuando llegó a su departamento nuevamente, encontró a la quinta espíritu aún dormida, viendo que tenía tiempo, comenzó a hacer lo que esperaba fuera una gran comida, aunque sabía que lo que tenía pensado era más comida que un desayuno, le importo poco para comenzar a preparar.

Anna abrió el horno y tomó una de las bandejas que se encontraban en el. Y cuando volteo para dejar el recipiente sobre la mesa, la vio, estaba parada justo en el umbral de la cocina, sus ojos estaban fijos en su persona, como si estuviera en un trance, y sólo pudo sonreír, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había formado.

\- Buenos días, estaba a punto de despertarte, espero que tengas hambre y que te guste la lasaña. - dijo mostrando la pasta.

Y sin embargo, las palabras no hicieron que Elsa se moviera, permaneciendo completamente estática frente a ella.

Y no fue hasta que la mirada de la quinto espiritu cayó en sus brazos, que esta pareció reaccionar.

El recuerdo de cómo la cobriza la abrazo no importandole su seguridad, aún cuando el hielo a su alrededor podía fácilmente matarla, la torturo al ver los resultados de sus acciones. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, viendo con horror sus propias manos.

\- ¿Elsa? - Anna la veía con preocupación, y vio como trató de acercarse a ella, pero no podía permitirse volver a hacerle daño.

\- Aléjate. - su voz era un lamento.

Pero Anna no sería ella, si dejara que un grito la detuviera, y avanzó hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

\- Esta bien... Elsa mírame. - Pidió, pero los ojos de la antigua reina estaban clavados en el suelo, Anna dejó caer el refractario, haciendo que la pasta manchara el piso a sus pies, sus manos trataron de tomar el rostro de la platinada, pero ella se alejo de ella.

\- No... esto fue un error, nunca debí salir del bosque... así no te hubiera hecho daño. - la voz de Elsa estaba apunto de romperse, al igual que ella.

Y Anna hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, mostrándose tal cual era ante alguien mas.

Las vendas cayeron sobre lo que momentos antes era un platillo de comida, y con ellas cayeron también pedazos de su piel.

\- Elsa, tu nunca me harías daño... mejor dicho no puedes.

Los ojos azules se dirigieron a los brazos de Anna viendo como su piel estaba intacta, como si a sus pies no estuviera la misma.


	8. Accionyreaccion

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. Acción y reacción.

El calor de lo que fue la pasta sobre sus pies fue completamente irrelevante para la quinto espíritu, aun cuando esta estaba lo suficientemente caliente como causarle una gran quemadura.

Y todo porque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, que significaba lo que acababa de escuchar, no supo en que momento sus pies le hicieron alejarse cada vez mas de aquella mujer que le tendía la mano, aunque lamentablemente ahora no era por el temor a dañarla, era mas que eso, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver la piel de sus brazos, su misma mente trataba de mentirle haciéndole creer que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerle daño, sin embargo apenas agacho la mirada, los pedazos completos de piel congelada a sus pies le hizo volver a la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Que eres?

Los ojos de Anna brillaron por el dolor de tan simple pregunta, ¿cuantas veces se había tenido que hacer la misma pregunta?, su corazón se encogió y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le reprochó el haber confiado en ella, ¿por qué siquiera había pensado ella seria diferente a todos aquellos que la habían visto tal cual era?

Quería llorar, en verdad pese a lo estúpido que sonara, quiera creer que ella no estaba sola en el mundo, quería soñar que algún día llegaría esa persona que montado un corcel le haría ver que no tenía que sufrir nunca mas a ello que tanto le temía, la soledad, que no importando nada estaría a su lado, grave fue su error, al pensar que aquella mujer de cabellera platinada, seria su caballero de brillante armadura, que seria el héroe que la ayudaría, que ilusa había sido, ¿cuándo aprenderá? Y pese a todo la única culpable había sido ella misma, al pensar que aquella mujer con la habilidad de controlar el hielo, era igual a ella, estúpida e ilusa Anna. Pero sobretodo no le daría el gusto de ver sus lágrimas, no se volvería a mostrar, bueno, por lo menos no ante ella.

La cobriza dio un paso hacia atrás, y tomo los utensilios para poder limpiar, una escoba y un recogedor, mientras limpiaba el producto de su esfuerzo que ensuciaba su piso, su mente comenzó a idear que hacer, aunque por una vez no era decisión suya, si Elsa quería permanecer en la misión que al parecer tenía la ayudaría hasta donde pudiera, sin embargo si lo que deseaba era irse, con una sonrisa la despediría, incluso un pensamiento cruel cruzo su cabeza, dejar que fuera destruido el bosque, aun mas, ser ella participe directa de ello, que mayor placer pagarle con sufrimiento lo que le hizo sentir, pero casi cuando la idea estuvo completa la desecho por completo, ella no quería verla sufrir ni mucho menos quería que lo hiciera.

\- No lo se. - respondió desde el fondo de su corazón, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada ante la platinada. - Solo soy Anna Summer.

Tarde se dio cuenta de su error Elsa, cuando ambas se sentaron en la mesa, y la poca familiaridad que habían tenido se vio destruida por sus palabras, o peor aun por sus acciones, ella había sentido en carne propia lo que era ser diferente, el no sentirse parte de nada, y ahora la mujer que tenía frente suyo ni siquiera la miraba por hacerle sentir lo mismo.

El pastel de carne que había preparado Anna fue de las comidas más amargas y difíciles de digerir que había tenido la desgracia de probar, cuando su celular sonó agradeció a cualquier Dios por su ayuda, levantándose de la mesa camino hasta su alcoba, para poder contestar con un poco de privacidad.

\- ¿que sucede? - No se molestó en hacer sonar su voz menos enojada o herida de lo que se sentía.

"Buenos días a ti también" la voz de la que podría ser su única amiga no le hizo tranquilizarse, y sin embargo no podía desquitar sus frustraciones con Mulan.

\- Perdona si, pero que mis vacaciones se vieran interrumpidas me tiene todo menos feliz. - Trato de excusarse, aunque posiblemente una vez la viera frente a frente, supiera que estaba mintiendo.

"Lo se, ya tenía pensado un viaje solas a las Bahamas."

Sonrío ante la imagen de la azabache en traje de baño, sentir sus dedos entre sus músculos tensos por todo lo que había de hacer, aunque sabía que el amor que recibía de ella solo podía ser de amistad.

"En fin" Anna se reprocho no haberle respondido nada, no podía ser mas obvia claramente. "Te llamaba por si quieres ir por un café antes de que empiece la jornada laboral"

\- Me encantaría, Dios sabe lo mucho que agradeciera un buen chocolate ahora mismo.

"Perfecto, en viente en Oaken's"

\- Te veo allá

Aun a través de su celular podía sentir la sonrisa de la azabache. "Maneja con cuidado"

\- No te preocupes, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

Al no recibir repuesta, supuso que era demasiado pronto para hacer bromas sobre lo que había sucedido hacia poco mas de un mes. Pues en la madrugada de lo que fue una noche de chicas en el departamento de Mulan, para no hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, decidió tomar su camioneta en turno y manejar hasta su departamento por las calles húmedas de Arendelle, sin embargo, sus reflejos intoxicados por el alcohol, le hicieron perder la noción de la velocidad, y antes de darse cuenta, las llantas derraparon volcando el vehículo, debía decir que sentir como muchos de sus huesos se fracturaban al mismo tiempo, incluyendo su cuello, y salir por el parabrisas, no fue la mejor de las experiencias, y lo peor de todo no fue ese dolor en particular, fue ser llevada a urgencias y tener que ver el dolor en el rostro de Mulan al saber que había tenido un accidente, sentir como tomaba su mano entre las suyas, y agradecía poder seguir viéndola, seguir teniéndola a su lado, como las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas cuando pese a la negativa del doctor la abrazaba.

Después del breve recuerdo, se apuró a bañarse y arreglarse para poder ir con su amiga, sin embargo apenas estaba a punto salir, vio a Elsa seguir sentada en la mesa de la cocina, aun con el plato frente suyo.

Sus miradas se conectaron, y pese a que se rehusaba a caer nuevamente ante ella, Anna juro ver arrepentimiento en su mirada.


	9. Acción y reaccion Pt II

Hola, espero me disculpen por la tardanza, ya estoy por ponerme al día con mi tarea, y espero poder escribir mas y ponerme al día con las lecturas, igual muchas gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IX. Acción y reaccion Pt. II

Con dos opciones frente a ella, Anna simplemente se quedó en la entrada de la cocina, cuando quedó con Mulan para ir a tomar un café, no tomó en cuenta a la mujer que estaba sentada en la cocina de su departamento, podría pedirle que le acompañe para no dejarla sola, o podría hacerle simplemente pedir que comience a trabajar en lo que sea que debían hacer, pues aún sentía el dolor de las palabras dichas por la patinada.

\- Oye. - trató de sonreír, pero solo logró hacer una mueca. - Debo ir a trabajar.

En los ojos de Elsa se veía el desconcierto que sentía en ese momento, parecía quería decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no lograban salir de ella.

\- Si quieres quedarte, toma lo que necesites, o puedes ir al pueblo, o a donde sea que quieras. - su voz sonaba más dura de lo que hubiera querido, pero no de sentía con ganas de ocultar su malestar.

\- Yo... Yo... - La quinto espíritu bajo su mirada, viendo sus manos con pesar. - Yo lo siento.

La pelicobre por un momento permitió simplemente dejar que la disculpa curará un poco la herida que se había hecho, y aunque era capaz de sentir la sinceridad en ella, no fue capaz de simplemente perdonarla, una disculpa simplemente eran palabras dichas, y estaba segura que en realidad sólo las decía para tratar de aligerar su propia culpa, así que dio un suspiro como respuesta.

\- Si quieres ir conmigo. - no estaba segura si esa era la ruta ideal a seguir, pero era mejor que dejar que su propia culpa la consumiera durante todo el día. - te recomiendo cambiarte de ropa, te recomendaria bañarte, pero sinceramente no quiero hacer esperar a Mulan.

Con cierta urgencia Elsa asintió, claramente su disculpa no había sido aceptada, y podía sentir la hostilidad en las palabras que había escuchado, pero no tenía la fuerza como para irse de su lado.

Con pasos cuidadosos se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia la habitación pasando a un lado de Anna, oyendo a Anna detrás de ella, esta sin mirarla una sola vez, abrió una puerta que estaba cerca de la entrada del dormitorio.

\- Toma con lo que te sientas mejor.

El armario estaba repleto, la ropa parecía que nunca se había usado, sin querer hacer esperar más a la pelirroja tomo el primer vestido azul que vio a su alcance, con un movimiento de manos hizo que su vestido de hielo se esfumara en un santiamén, tratando de ocultar su desnudez lo mas rápido posible, se vistió.

Cuando salió del armario vio a Anna sentada en la cama de la habitación, mirando aquel aparato en sus manos.

\- Estoy lista. - dijo tratando de hacer sonar su voz lo mas segura posible, sin embargo seguía viendo el dolor en aquellos orbes que anhelo ver durante tanto tiempo, y eso le rompía poco a poco su corazón al no saber como solucionar su error.

Anna sin siquiera verla se levanto de la cama y camino para salir del departamento, esperaba que ver a Mulan lograra despejar su mente lo suficiente como para dejar de ser una perra con su invitada.

El camino al estacionamiento ciertamente fue de los mas incomodos de su vida, y eso era decir mucho, pues podía recordar la primera vacación que compartió con su amiga que la había convencido de ir a las Vegas y por asares del destino ambas terminaron en toples y aún paso de una congestión allcoholica subiendo junto con una pareja de jubilados, que trataron de hacerles platica aun esa circunstancia. Agradeciendo a una deidad en la que no creía las puertas se abrieron, y aun así el silencio las siguió.

Elsa jugaba con sus manos sintiendo como si sus manso estuvieran enguatadas, aun cuando habían pasado décadas desde la ultima vez que había usado guantes. Y de iguala manera replico un viejo habito que ni en sus peores pesadillas habría querido replicar.

"Oculta, no sientas"

Una mirada hacia la platinada, ver en su rostro el dolor que sentía, le hizo dar un suprimo roto, Elsa no merecía sentir dolor por ella, no por el monstruo que sabia que era.

Dejando que su corazón tomara la iniciativa al no saber que hacer, su mano se sujeto a us brazo,con la suficiente fuerza como para detenerla.

Cuando aquellos hermosos orbes azules miraron a sus ojos, todo rencor que pudiera seguir en ella desaprecio,y solo le sonrío sin saber que decir, una triste sonrisa fue o único que podía macero un cuñado quería tomarla en sus brazos y jurarle que haría cualquier cosa por ella, le prometería cualquier cosa con tal de ver una vez su sonrisa, y sin embargo solo pudo sonreírle como si no le doliera a ella misma todo lo que sucedió, sin saber que aquella sonrisa fue suficiente para Elsa, que aquella sonrisa hico que le corazón de la platinada saltara en contra de su pecho con una fuerza abrumadora, que hizo que las paredes que comenzaban a comenzar a crecer alrededor de ella se derrumbaron con la sonrisa mas hermosa sonrisa que había visto, una sonrisa que pensó nunca poder volver a ver.

Y sin que ninguna de las dos quisiera decir nada, comenzaron a caminar por el estacionamiento.

Elsa se camino hacia la camioneta en la que habían llegado, sin embargo nuevamente fue detenida por la mano de Anna.

\- No, ahora tomaremos otro. - dijo con diversión viendo el desconcierto en la mirada de Elsa.

\- ¿Otro?

A un lado de la camioneta un automóvil de color blanco descansaba, un Roll Royce Phantom, uno de los automóviles considerados de lujo entre las personas y aunque no se consideraba especialmente materialista, debía decir que la bestia de medio millón de euros era un lujo que disfrutaba demasiado para su propio gusto, pues sabía que varios carros esperaban impacientes que fuera a la casa que le dejaron sus padres para correr con ellos.

Anna le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudó a subir al carro antes de subir ella también del otro lado.

Apenas emprendieron camino, Anna no quería que el silencio volviera a reinar.

\- Te va a encantar Mulan, es mi mejor amiga desde hace años.

Elsa sonrío con el entusiasmo de la cobriza. - debe ser alguien muy especial.

\- Ohh si ella lo es, no creo que haya alguien además de ella capaz de aguantarme tanto tiempo, aparte Oaken's prepara el mejor chocolate del mundo, y una tarta deliciosa de frutos rojos que te juro que si me dejaran, sufriría un coma diabético.

La risa de Elsa retumbo en el auto, haciendo el camino cada vez más divertido.

Cuando llegaron al lugar un par de hombres le abrieron la puerta y les ayudaron a bajar, llevándose con ellos el carro de la entrada.

Cuando Anna estuvo a su lado, inconscientemente tomo su brazo entre los suyos y comenzaron a caminar entre las mesas guiados por el hostess.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa en la que una mujer de cabellera negra las miro a ambas, el estomago de Elsa dio un vuelco desagradable, al ver como los rasgos de la mujer se endurecieron por un segundo, cuando su mirada cayo sobre ella, y solo pudo sonreír con cierta incomodidad al pensar en lo que le esperaba.


	10. Complejo

Perdonen la demora, espero que todos se encuentren bien con todo lo que esta sucediendo. Y muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro, pues Disney no vio la Maravillosa Historia de amor que tenía enfrente.

Capítulo X. Complejo.

Pese a que no eran las únicas personas en el restaurante, Elsa podía sentir como la mayoría de los comensales tenían su atención en ellas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabia que ella no era la causante de la atención, o por lo menos no por su propia persona, sino que la mujer con la que llego era la causante de que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre de ellas. Desafortunadamente para la platinada, las miradas de las personas solo lograron que el ser observada con tanta intensidad por la mujer que las había estado esperando, fuera aun mas incómodo.

\- Mulan, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.- dijo Anna, abrazando a la azabache con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su invitada, o de la mirada que su amiga le dirigía a ella. - Te presento, ella es Elsa, Elsa, ella es Mulan. - esperando que cualquiera de las dos dijera se separo de Mulan, pero en cambio, ambas mujeres se veían una a la otra.

De pronto la mirada de Mulan se clavo en ella, y la intensidad en sus ojos era suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa bajo aquellos obres._ \- ¿Así que, donde la encontraste esta vez?_

Al escucharla hablar en su idioma natal, Anna escucho su cuello tronar por la velocidad con la que volteo a ver a la quinto espíritu, y pudo observar cómo está parecía desconcertada por no entender nada.

_\- Sabes que es de mala educación lo que estamos haciendo, ¿Verdad? -_ Respondió Anna, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por dejar fuera de la platica tan descaradamente a Elsa.

_\- No me contestaste. _\- Dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su descontento.

_\- ¿Que quieres saber?-_ Rindiéndose ante la platica, pues era consciente de la tenacidad de Mulan, Anna trato de acabar lo antes posible.

_\- Debo recordarte con lo qué pasó con la ultima mujer que me presentaste de la nada, y que terminó llevándose tus joyas ¿como se llamaba?_

_\- Elizabeth, y no, no debes recordármelo. _

_\- Pareciera que si, o qué tal de la otra, la que gasto miles de euros de tu cuenta con la tarjeta que le confiaste para emergencias._

Anna suspiro y termino por sentarse con un resoplido, ante el regaño que estaba recibiendo. - _¿Cual es tu punto?, o ¿solo quieres recordarme todas las veces que la he cagado?_

Ante la actitud de Anna, Mulan se sentó y tomo la mano de la cobriza entre las suyas. -_ Me preocupo por ti, no me gusta que la gente te utilice, y si debo ser una perra contigo, bien por mi, mas con tu maldito complejo de gato perdido. _

_\- No tengo un complejo de gato perdido. _\- Replicó, solo para ser silenciada ante la mirada de Mulan.

_\- ¿A si?, ¿entonces me vas a decir que no la encontraste durante tus vacaciones, y que de una manera u otra ahora está viviendo en tu departamento? Si es así me encantaría escuchar esa historia. _

No pudiendo mentirle tan descaradamente, Anna termino por agachar la mirada y jugar con sus manos, al escuchar un suspiro de resignación, maldijo el que la conociera tan bien, pero sabía que no podía vivir sin ella y por eso mismo guardaba de ella su secreto, no pudiendo concebir su vida sin Mulan a su lado.

_\- no terminará bien, lo sabes ¿Verdad? -_ dijo Mulan, solo queriendo lo mejor para ella, pues estaba cansada de ver como las personas solían aprovecharse de ella, y siempre terminaba rompiéndose, y no sabia si el corazón Anna soportaría mucho más.

_\- Solo la voy a ayudar a salir de lo que prometí, y será todo, lo juro. - Y aunque lo dijo, ni ella misma era capaz de creer sus palabras. _

_\- Solo cuídate._ \- Apretando su mano, Mulan le hizo ver a sus ojos, queriendo transmitir lo que sentía. _\- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. _

_\- Lo se. _

Durante toda la platica, Elsa solo pudo ver de una a la otra, nunca maldijo más su propia ignorancia, ella sabía varios idiomas aunque tenía décadas de no practicarlos, y aunque había posiblemente muchos más en el mundo, nunca se había sentido tan desesperada por saber algo, pues el mandarín no era un idioma que dominará o siquiera pudiera entender, y solo podía sentir como aquella platica se daba frente a ella, tenía mucho más que ver que lo se veía a simple vista.

\- Disculpa por eso. - Dijo Milán de pronto, llamando la atención de la platinada. - Había un par de asuntos que se tenían que hablar cuánto antes y no podían esperar, mucho gusto, me llamó Fa Mulan. - La azabache extendió su mano, y aunque sabía que Elsa no había creído su mentira, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Elsa tomo la mano ofrecida, asintiendo y sonriendo como si no le hubiera lastimado. - El gusto es mío, yo me llamo Elsa.

Sentándose en la silla a lado de Anna, pudo ver mejor a la mujer frente a ella.

Los ojos oscuros aunque hermosos, ocultaban una fuerza detrás de ellos, sus facciones eran muy diferentes a las que había visto nunca, era una belleza que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibida, y por la forma en que miraba a Anna, también sabía que ambas mujeres compartían un vínculo más allá de lo que dejaban ver a primera vista.

\- Así que, ¿qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? - Comenzó Mulan, queriendo romper el silencio que había llenado la mesa en la que estaban, algo sumamente inusual, dado que Anna estaba a su lado.

\- Que te digo. - Dijo Anna alzado su mano para llamar la atención de un mesero para pedir las cartas y poder ordenar. - Fueron mucho más cortas de lo que pensé que serían sinceramente. - Dijo con un toque de humor.

\- Ni que lo digas, cualquiera pensaría que trabajamos con niños de kínder, que necesitan supervisión en cada paso que dan.

\- ¿Ustedes trabajan juntas? - preguntó Elsa, queriendo saber más de la relación de ambas.

\- No puedo creer que te avergüences de mi, como para no hablarle de lo nuestro. - dijo Mulan, tapándose los ojos fingiendo llorar.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron por la sorpresa y jadeo muy fuerte ante lo que escuchaba, pues no podía creer que implicará en un lugar tan público una relación entre dos mujeres, pero su temor se corto cuando logro escuchar como ambas mujeres se rompieron a reír ante su reacción, vio a su alrededor y contrario a lo que sucedía momentos antes, nadie le prestaba atención, como si la declaración de Mulan no fuera importante, sabiendo que debía saber más de lo que se había perdido, solo dejo que su vergüenza se dibujara en su rostro.


	11. De Vuelta

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Que queda por decir, más que gracias por este maravilloso viaje que compartieron conmigo a lo largo de esta historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Final. De vuelta.

Pese a los intentos conjuntos de Anna y Mulan, no eran capaces de unir a Elsa a la conversación, parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

La azabache se comenzaba a sentir culpable por la situación siendo ella la que la dejo fuera en primer lugar. – Así que, Elsa. – trato de llamar su atención, pero la quinto espíritu seguía jugando con la fresa que venia con su pedazo de pastel.

· En fin. – Intervino Anna sintiéndose cada vez más incomoda con la situación. - ¿A ti también te llamo Merida?

· Ehhh…. – Mulan le dio un ultima mirada a la platinada. – Si, me llamo, al parecer siguen presionando para firmar el contrato.

Sabiendo que era mejor comenzar a prepararse para lo que le esperaba una vez llagara a su oficina, Anna dejo de lado su comida. - ¿Ahora con que?

· Nos quieren imponer multas a importación. – dijo suspirando, sabia que cualquier movimiento que hicieran, llevaría consecuencias, el problema era ver cual era el mejor curso de acción.

· Supongo que si quitamos el dedo del renglón solo les dejaría la impresión de que conseguirán lo que quieren. – Anna vio a la mujer a su lado, y aunque parecía que Elsa seguía ignorando su entorno, podía ver que tenia especial atención a la conversación. - ¿Crees que en verdad lo hagan?

· ¿Las multas? – consiguiendo la afirmación de Anna, se permitió pensarlo. – Podemos meter un amparo, pero solo lo detendrá el tiempo suficiente para que piensen en otra cosa.

· Entonces… ¿Qué piensas de subir la oferta?

· ¿Qué? ¿hablas de comprar todo el bosque?

· ¿Por qué no?

Sabiendo a que bosque se referían, Elsa vía altivamente la conversación entre ambas. Aunque seguía pensando en lo que había visto, sabia que lo primero que debía averiguar era que debía hacer conforme a Anna, no creía que hubiera sido una coincidencia el encontrarla.

· Puedo ver que es lo que quieres decir, pero ¿qué harías con la tierra?

· Nada, convertirla en una tipo reserva privada.

· Debemos hablar con el ministro, pero no creo que se oponga a la idea. – termino por decir Mulan, pero un pensamiento nació cuando supo lo que pasaría si no podían convencerlo de vendérselo a ellos. - ¿pero no crees que si nosotros somos los que dan el paso atrás, podrán aprovecharlo?

· Solo hay que darles una oferta que no podrán rechazar. – termino por sonreír, y para cualquiera que la viera, podría ser una sonrisa inocente, pero las dos mujeres que la veían, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus columnas.

· ¿Por qué tanto interés en esas tierras? – dijo Elsa por fin uniéndose a la conversación.

· Según las palabras del ministro, son perfectas para un puerto, pero realmente no creo que sea el caso. – respondió Mulan, ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta varias veces, pero siempre llegaba a un punto muerto.

La conversación murió, con cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, solo Elsa sabía lo que podría perderse si el bosque encantado se veía afectado, ella no conocía los límites de los espíritus, y sinceramente no quería descubrirlos.

Mientras pagaba la cuenta, Anna veía a la mujer a su lado, no conocía a la platinada en casi nada, pero las palabras de aquella visión seguían resonando en su mente.

¿Qué podría hacer ella? Solo era un capricho de la naturaleza, una abominación que seguro en su vida pasada había hecho algo para no merecer morir, apenas tenía recuerdos de sus padres junto a ella y aún así sabía que el perderlos solo era un poco de lo que le esperaba, si estaba segura de algo, era que vería morir a todos a su alrededor, uno tras otro la abandonarían, por eso no podía culpar a Elizabeth ni a Esmeralda, ¿quién podría estar junto con un monstruo?

Cuando sus carros fueron entregados por el ballet parking, Anna se volteo hacia Mulan.

· Te veo en la oficina, debo hablar algo con Elsa.

La azabache alzo una ceja viendo a su amiga, lo derrotada que se veía, como sus ojos parecían tristes y sin embargo parecía rehusarse a llorar, como lo había hecho durante tantos años.

· No tardes.

Subiendo a su propio carro, Anna manejo durante unos minutos, estaba decidida a ahorrarse el acercarse a Elsa solo para ver cómo se alejaba, la pequeña platica que tuvo con Mulan le hizo ver que su destino quiera o no, era permanecer sola, de todas maneras, Elsa solo la quería para la misión que ella desconocía por completo, y que esperaba solo fuera salvar el bosque en el que residía.

Sin darse cuenta, había manejado hasta las faldas de la montaña norte, apenas pudo salir del internado ese había sido el primer lugar al que había ido, simplemente le había gustado ver a la montaña y como ese lugar parecía albergar una historia que estaba segura ignoraba.

· Sabes…

· Yo lo siento.

Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo qué ninguna pudiera escuchar lo que dijo la otra, y por un momento el silencio reino en el auto, hasta que Anna soltó una carcajada.

· La reina primero. – Bromeó Anna pensando que esa sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Las mejillas se colorearon de carmín, pero sonrío ante el intento de la cobriza. – Quiero que sepas que lo siento, tú me abriste las puertas de tu hogar, y… me ayudaste en un punto muy bajo de mi vida, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento y te agradezco que hagas esto por mí.

Y pese a la sinceridad en las palabras de la antigua reina de Arendelle, Anna no pudo permitirse verla, sabía que si lo hacía su convicción por alejarla se destruirían, y le terminaría prometiendo el cielo y las estrellas por qué permaneciera a su lado.

· Yo soy un monstruo Elsa, se que lo sientes, pero no hace falta que te disculpes conmigo. – Los ojos de Elsa se clavaron en Anna, no creyendo lo que escuchaban, simplemente le era imposible ver como alguien tan hermosa se podía considerar a sí misma de esa forma, pese a que ella misma lo hizo y eso le impidió decir algo. – No soy normal, soy una abomina…

Una fuerte bofetada le corto lo que estuvo a punto de decir, sentía su piel arder, podía ver restos de hielo cubrir su carne, y los ojos azules que creía eran los más hermosos del mundo, la veían con tanta ira que se sentía diminuta ante ella.

Y aún exaltada por la conmoción, sintió como su quijada era sujetada con un fuerte agarre de la platinada.

· Nunca… me oyes, ¡Nunca!, ¡PERO NUNCA DIGAS ESO DE TI!

Por debajo del enojo, Anna fue capaz de ver el dolor en los ojos de Elsa, estúpidamente se perdió en ellos, sintiendo como su corazon comenzaba a acelerarse, y sabia que estaba perdida ante ella.

· No puedo decir que te conozco Anna, pero se que no eres una… una… abominación, no se quien te hizo creer que lo eres, pero por lo poco que he visto, eres lo mas alejado a ello qué hay… ¡Dios!... si me permites conocerte, si es que me permites estar a tu lado, me asegurare de mostrarte todos los días, lo hermosa que eres. – Los ojos de la antigua reina no vacilaron con ninguna de las palabras dichas.

Las lagrimas brillaron en los ojos de la cobriza, nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso, mucho menos dicho a ella, y sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza en su pecho que era doloroso, y termino por unir sus labios a los contrarios, sabiendo que todo lo que pudiera decir sería inútil, solo pudo besarla, esperando que pudiera mostrarle lo que le hacia sentir.

No muy lejos de ese lugar entre los arboles, un viejo troll veía la escena frente a el, recordando las palabras de una vieja amiga.

_"Ella merece ser feliz, y se que lo será, solo es cuestión de tiempo"_

· Reina Anna, ya puede descansar en paz. – Dijo Pabbie viendo a ambas mujeres sonrojarse, pero sonriendo tontamente.

Fin.


End file.
